ghost hunters cazadores de fantasmas
by lihowary-chan
Summary: Lucy es una chica que puede presentir a los espíritus y verlos en sus sueños. Pero gracias a eso ella vive atormentada así que trata de liberarse de ese tormento suicidándose pero fue detenida por un chico pelirrosa que dice que es un caza fantasma de la ft que la ayudad a librarse de los espíritus que la acecha y ella en gratitud decide unirse a ft y ayudar al chico con su trabajo


**Hola mi queridos lectores aquí lihowary-chan les trae otra historia para ustedes… si, se que están pensando "por que comienzas otra historia cuando ni siquiera has podido actualizar tu otro fic adrenalina y velocidad en más de cuatro meses"…**

 **La verdad es que mi pc se me daño y la mande arregla hace ya mucho tiempo y todavía no saben que es lo que está fallando con ella… entonces como hoy es mi cumple (así es hoy estoy cumpleaño) y mi primo querido que también es otaku esta horita en la ciudad me prestó su compu por hoy y como no tenía a la mano el nuevo cap de adrenalina y velocidad decidí comenzar otro que ya rodeaba mi mente desde hace mucho tiempo como un regalo mío para ustedes (aun que la cumpleañera soy yo y es ustedes quienes deberían darme regalo a mi no yo a ustedes)… ignorando mis pensamiento y con el bla bla bla mejor comencemos con la historia**

 **Los personajes de Fairy tail no me pertenecen son propiedad de Hiro Mashima-sama, y la historia le pertenece a mi muy retorcida mente**

 **¡Aye Sir!**

 **Prólogo.**

-donde estoy- se pregunto a sí misma una chica al ver que a su alrededor solo había oscuridad absoluta

-"Ayúdanos"- se escuchaba gritos distantes

-¿quién es?- pregunto la chica mirando hacia todas parte buscando el o los provocantes de los ruidos que escuchaba pero lo único que podía ves era la total y profunda oscuridad que tenía el lugar a su alrededor.

-"Ayúdanos por favor"- los gritos se hacían más y más fuertes cada vez.

De repente la temperatura del lugar comenzó a bajar rápidamente y a lo lejos se comenzó a ver como un especie de luz brillando, la chica comenzó a velo con determinación y parecía como si se tambaleara de un lado a otro, como una persona perdiendo el equilibrio y tratando todo lo que podía para no caer. La chica al velo comenzó a sentir como su cuerpo se estremecía impidiendo que pudiera moverse a voluntad propia. De repente comenzaron a parecer más. A lo lejos exactamente de la misma forma tambaleándose de un lado a otro. La chica voltio la mirada hacia atrás encontrándose con la mis cosas que tenia al frente y cada vez acercándose más a ella. En poco tiempo ya se encontraba rodeada no lograba ver ningún lado que no fuera rodeado por esa criaturas. A pesar de que todavía se podía ver que estaban a kilómetros de ella se encontraba totalmente rodeada, eran un montón como unos mil o más y cada vez aparecían más y más criaturas

-"Ayúdanos" "no quiero estar aquí por favor" "te lo suplico salvamos"- gritaban esa criaturas estirando los brazos para llegar más rápido hacia la chica

El corazón de la chica comenzó a acelerarse cada vez más, y sus manos temblaban, pero no eran precisamente por el frío, si no por el miedo. El miedo que le causaban esas criaturas que se acercaban a paso lento hacia ella gritando, pidiendo ayuda. Cada centímetro que se acercaban a la chica se podía distinguir su apariencia cada vez más. Parecían como una silueta de personas brillando como una luz a lo lejos, sus ojos eran oscuros y vacios como una tremenda oscuridad que no tenía fin, de ellos manaba lágrimas, unas lagrimas que demostraban una gran tristeza, culpabilidad y arrepentimiento, sus bocas moviéndose apresuradamente pidiendo ayuda. Tenían a la pobre chica totalmente aterrada

-no, aléjense de mi- grito la chica dando un paso hacia atrás pero las criaturas no obedecieron al contrario se acercaban cada vez más rápido

-"Sálvanos" "te lo suplicamos" "por favor "- La chica trato de taparse sus oídos con ambas manos al rededor de su cabeza para no seguir escuchándolos.

Desvió la mirada hacia el suelo y cerro fuertemente los ojos. Ella solo quería que todo volviera a la normalidad, ser una persona normal, no volver a presenciar eso otra vez, no quería seguir estando ahí rodeada de esas criaturas. De repente la chica sintió un inmenso dolor dentro de su pecho y rápidamente levanto la mirada y se encontró con esos ojos oscuros y penetrantes que solo se podía ver el vacio de una profunda y solitaria oscuridad, en esos ojos que se encontraban tan solo a diez centímetro de ella le trasmitía una gran tristeza, culpabilidad, suplicas, arrepentimiento, sufrimiento, soledad.

No lo podía soporta más quería salir de ahí. Luego la chica sintió como algo la agarraba miro por sobre los hombro y se dio cuenta que una de las criaturas se le había abalanzado encima abrazándola por sobre la espalda casi llegando al cuello y todas, Tarto de grita pero no podía sentía como un gran nudo en la garganta o es como si no supiera como pronunciar ni una palabra.

Comenzaron a abalanzándose más encima de ella, se podía sentir que al ser rodeadas por esa criaturas la temperatura iba bajando formidablemente hasta tal grado que comenzaba a verse el aire que exhalaba la chica, un gran escalofrío recorrió cada parte de su cuerpo la chica trato de abrazarse a sí misma para estabilizar su temperatura corporal pero esas criaturas que se encontraban sobre ella y rodeándola se lo impedían

-"Por favor" "sálvanos" "ayuda"- se escuchaba lloriqueos y suplicas de las criaturas sobre ella, y agarrándola fuertemente por el cuello impidiendo que respirara

La chica pensó que moriría asfixiada cuando escucho de repente como algo grande y pesado se rompiese. Dejándola totalmente petrificada las criaturas se separaron de ella permitiéndola respirar y dejándola extraña por a verla dejado pero se extraño mas cuando vio que la mantenía un margen de distancia en forma circulas.

La chica observo preocupada como las criaturas formaban un gran círculo alrededor de ella dejando como espacio un metro de circunferencias y amontonándose en el borde del circulo "¿por qué...? Si tan solo hacia unos momentos me pedían ayuda porque esta cambio tan repentino?" pensaba la chica pero de la nada se comenzó a escuchar otra vez como algo grande y pesado se partiese, la chica iba a comenzar a buscar de donde venia el sonido cuando sitio que algo no andaba bien miro hacia el suelo y vio una pequeña grieta la chica se le quedo mirando confundida sin entender y repentinamente se abre el suelo debajo de ella, dejando que la chica callera dentro del agujero, ella al percatarse que estaba cayendo se apresuro y milagrosamente se agarro por uno de los bordes del agujero las criatura se acercaron al agujero para ver como la chica luchaba por salir.

La chica se encontraba sujetándose fuertemente del agujero y trataba de subir con todas sus fuerzas pero siempre terminaba resbalándose, en uno de esos intentos que trataba de subir se resbalo y se lastimo una de las pierna y termino soltándose de uno de sus brazos casi cayendo y en ese momento pudo ver el interior de agujero se podía observar que era profundan y oscuro y como a la mitad se podía ver una profunda y extraña niebla verde que tan solo al verla le dio unos escalofríos por el cuerpo a la chica, al ella ver lo tenebroso y peligroso que se veía el agujero trato desesperadamente volver a subir por el borde coloco su brazo otra vez fuera del agujero y apoyándose de el trato de subir pero su pierna no se lo permitía y volvió a resbalar. La chica tenía en corazón muy acelerados y apenas podía respirar de lo asustada que estaba el frio inmenso que hacía en el lugar tampoco ayudaba mucho nuevamente la chica volvió a mira al vacio y vio como la niebla verde comenzaba a tonar forma de millones de persona tratando de alcanzar algo muy alto, y en ese caso era ella. La chica abrió los ojos como plato sorprendida y asustada por lo que veía trato de grita pero tal solo las palabras no salían de su garganta tal vez por los asustada que estaba y la criaturas que se encantaban alrededor del agujero tan solo se le quedaron observando a una determinada distancia con lagrimas en los ojos como la ella trataba de salió. Ella ya no podía soportarlo estaba lastimada y no tenía casi fuerzas para seguir luchando para salir, una lagrima solitaria comenzó a salir por uno de sus hermosos ojos achocolatados trato de hacer un último esfuerzo para salir y cuando se encontraba afincada de sus codos para salir, se comenzó a sentir un temblor en el suelo ella se agarro lo más fuerte posible para no caer al vacío, pero se comenzó a escuchar otra vez como algo se rompiese y entonces se dio cuenta que el suelo se empezaba a quebrar muy cerca de ella preocupándola, ella trato de subir lo más rápido que pudo pero ya era tarde, el borde donde ella estaba sujetada se desprendió y comenzó a caer hacia en vacio tratando de grita con todas sus fuerzas

-NOOOOOO- grito desesperada levantando medio cuerpo de la cama, una joven chica rubia de ojos achocolatado con una expresión de horror en su cara y con una respiración muy alterada -no otra vez- susurro tratando de calmar un poco su respiración y todavía sudando frio por lo asustada que estaba, después de tranquilizarse un poco la chica decidió levantarse de la cama para comenzar un nuevo y difícil día.

 **Pov Lucy**

El mundo es un lugar hermoso y alegre. Pero eso solo se le aplica a las personas normales y corrientes en mi caso el mundo es un lugar oscuro y lleno de sufrimiento especialmente para los que ya están muertos y no pueden entrar al otro mundo por no haber terminado su propósito cuando estaban vivos... Pero yo no soy uno de ellos. Me llamo Lucy Heartfilia soy una chica de 17 años estudio en la preparatoria ryokuryou y tengo la desafortunada desgracia de verlos todo el tiempo en mis sueños.

Pidiéndome ayuda desesperadamente, aterrorizándome en mis sueños, como una maldita pesadilla o incluso peor.

No me gustaba como me miraban suplica mente eso me aterrorizaba cada vez mas. Esos ojos negro y sombríos cada vez mirándome. Esos cuerpos acercándose cada vez más a mí. Esa frialdad que sentía cada vez que se acercaban. La desesperación que mostraban sus oscuros y llorosos ojos. Esa tristeza que sentía al no poder ayudarlos, Me hacía sentir de lo peor. Casi todos en la escuela ryokuryou decían que era la chica de las desgracias o la estudiante maldita, como si fuera de una película de terror porque generalmente la mala suerte me acompañaba a donde valla y las personas que se me acercaban siempre quedaban involucrados en algún tipo de catástrofe.

Yo fui aislada del resto de los estudiantes como si no existiera hasta el sensei creía que yo traía la desgracia, solo unas pocas personas no pensaban que yo causase ese tipo de cosas pero justamente son las persona que más sufren ya sea por daños físico como emocional.

Solo hay una persona que siempre ha estado a mi lado sin importa que. Rouss Wizatho mi mejor amiga desde que entre a la segundaría, ella perdió a sus padres hace algunos años en un asiente aireo, lo padre de Rouss viajaban mucho por asuntos de negocios y aun día cuando regresaban a Japón el avión tuvo una falla y se estrello en medio del océano no hubo ningún sobreviviente del accidente después de un tiempo le informaron que el avión tenía uno de los motores dañado incluso antes de salir del aeropuerto y que habían despegaron sin autorización alguna, en otras palabras ese avión nunca debió a ver despegado y si los pilotos hubieran obedecido los padres de Rouss estuvieran vivos.

Rouss es la una persona que siempre está a mi lado ayudándome, en especial desde que murió mi madre y comenzó a ver a esas criaturas en mis sueños. Ella trata de ayudarme en lo que pueda respeto a estas criaturas pero no a servida de nada mas bien han empeorado con en pasar del tiempo tanto así que preferiría "estar muerta"

 **Pov normal**

 **Jueves 19, 8:20 am segundaria ryokuryou**

Lucy se encontraba la entrada de la preparatoria ryokuryou mirando hacia su interior indecisa si en entrar o no hay

-¿que estas asiendo hay parada? -se escucho la vos de una persona conocida para la rubia así que voltio y se encontró con una chica pelinegra de ojos verdes y piel clara llevaba en uniforme del instituto igual que la rubia y con una mochila de un osito

-Rouss -dijo alegrándose la rubia y yendo hacia conde su amiga a abrazarla a lo que su amiga correspondió de inmediato

-¿por qué no entras? -le pregunto la pelinegra al ver que la chica estaba dudando en entrar

-es que... -trato de decir algo las palabras no siguieron saliendo y agacho la cabeza mientras su mirada era cubierta por un flequillo oscuro, la chica se dio cuenta de lo que quería decir y se acerco a ella y la agarro en su brazos dándole un agradable abrazo

-no te preocupes yo estoy contigo no pasara nada... - la rubia levanto la mirada y miro fijamente a su amiga -solo ignora a todos los demás y concéntrate solo en mi... ¿de acuerdo?

-de acuerdo -dijo Lucy sacando una sonrisa y aferrándose más a su amiga

En ese momento sonó la campana para que entren los alumnos a clase, las dos chicas se sobre saltaron y miraron hacia el frente y comenzaron a correr lo más rápido que pudieran

\- no puede ser llegaremos tarde – gritaron las dos al unisonó mientas corrían a todas velocidad

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Salón 3-2, de la preparatoria ryokuryou**

-Ohayou -grito Rouss entrando al salón de clase recibiendo saludos y sonrisas de parte de todos sus compañeros de grado

Pero las sonrisas de todo se borro cuando vieron a una chica rubia parada detrás de la puerta del aula. La chica al darles cuenta que se sus "compañero de clase" se percataron de su presencia no tuvo otra opción, ya no podía irse de ahí o se lo informarían al sensei, así que paso al salón recibiendo todo tipo de miradas de sus compañero de odio, miedo, tristes, amenazas entre muchas otras la única persona que le sonreía era Rouss que se sentaba en su sitio en los puestos delanteros, Lucy llego a su asiento que era el último de la fila junto a la ventana, que quedaba muy alejado del Pizarro, la chica se sentó en el pupitre, coloco su bolso en el gancho porta morrales del pupitre de lado derecho y vio que en el portalibros debajo de la tapa superior del pupitre se encontraba algo, metió las manos debajo del pupitre y saco un papel que se encontraba doblado, abrió en papel para saber que era y lo leyó "vete ante que nos maldigas a todos" decía el papel, la chica al leerlo trato de contener las lagrimas ya era la novena nota de la semana, ya no podía soportarlo, en ese momento llego el sensei

-buenos días chicos- saludo el profesor de historia Reituho-sensei

-buenos días Reituho-sensei -saludaron todos sentándose en sus respetivos puestos

-muy bien chico saque su libro de historia - ordeno el Prof a lo que todos obedecimos -hoy hablaremos sobre Bruno Amadio y sus más grandes obras los 27 cuadros denominados los cuadros de los niños llorones en la página 48 -todos en total silencio pasaron las páginas de los libros hasta llegar a la 48 y entonces el sensei comenzó a explicar –Bruno Amadio nació en Venecia, ítala el 15 de enero de 1911, un pinto reconocido en esa época. Fue movilizado como soldado en el Ejército italiano durante la Segunda Guerra Mundial. Fue durante ésta experiencia cuando vio el sufrimiento de los niños de diversas aldeas y ciudades a causa del conflicto. Ésta angustiosa imagen hendiría la sensibilidad del artista y marcaría posteriormente de forma significativa su obra. Ahí mismo es dónde comenzaría a utilizar el seudónimo "Giovanni Bragolin" para firmar sus cuadros, los conocidos retratos de _Los Niños Llorones_ , que muestran imágenes de niños y niñas en primer plano en cara y busto, los cuáles muestran un gesto triste con grandes y visibles lágrimas escurriéndoles por la cara. Bruno Amadio izo un total de 27 cuadros de niños huérfanos que perdieron a sus padre en la guerra y fueron entregados a orfanatos, pero unas semanas después de que la primera pintura fuera completada y entregada al orfanato este se incendio y quedo en pura cenizas incluyendo al niño que fue pintado quedando solamente el cuadro de Bruno Amadio y desde ese día se creyó que los cuadros de los niños que fueron pintados estaban malditos. Porque hacia sufrir a la gente que se encontraba cerca de ellos tanto física como psicológicamente

\- es como tener a una Lucy en la pared - grito un chico burlándose e interrumpiendo al maestro

-si es cierto - apoyo una chica que se encontraba cerca del chico -son muy parecidas ya que hacen sufrir a las personas que se encuentran cerca de ellos

Y en el salón de clase solo se podía escuchar "Heartfilia esta maldita igual que los cuadros" "si nos quedamos cerca de ella nos podía pasar algo grave" "lo mejor es sacarla a patadas de este lugar" "no podemos no nos podría pasar algo peor" "quien sabe tal vez nos pueda maldecir" eso es lo que decían los alumnos de 3-2 La rubia al escuchar todo lo que pensaban su compañeros comenzó a soltar algunas lagrimas hasta que escucho "ella nunca debió haber nacido, es una escoria en este mundo" eso fue la gota que derramo el vaso, la chica se levanto de su asiento y salió del salón llorando sin contenerse siendo notado por nadie a exención de Rouss que se voltio tristemente al ver a su amiga cerrar la puerta con algo de fuerza, iba a levantarse cuando el sensei hablo

-ya basta vuelvan todos a sus lugares... No quiero seguir escuchando mas insultos respetos a la señorita Heartfilia entendió -grito el sensei asiendo que todos asintieran y se volvieran a sentar en sur respetivos asientos -muy bien continuemos con la clase -prosiguió en sensei

Mientras que la pelinegra de ojos verde solo podía ver la puerta por donde habías salido su mejor amiga momentos antes

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **En los pasillos de la preparatoria**

Lucy al salir sus salón de clase se echado a correr por los pasillos sollozando sin parar se encamino a las escaleras cuando de repente choco con alguien

-ten más cuidado Lucy - le dijo una vos familiar la chica levanto la cabeza. Con una mano sobre sus ojos tratando de secar las lágrimas que brotaban cada vez más

-Macao-sempai -susurro la rubia al ver al distinguir a la persona frente a ella

-¿por qué lloras Lucy? ¿Qué te paso? -pregunto Macao preocupado por ella

Lucy no respondió solo se limito a bajar la cabeza y más lagrimas de lo que ya había hecho

-no me digas que otra vez tus compañeros te ofendieron -pregunto tratando de no usar una palabra más fuerte por así decirlo ya que se encontraban dentro de una escuela y como siempre un Profesor tiene que dar el ejemplo

La Heartfilia solo asintió antes de echarse a correr nuevamente por los pasillos dirigiéndose a la azotea del edificio en el que se encontraba

-Lucy espera –grito un señor de un pelo azul fuerte, ojos marrones y piel morena de unos 43 años de edad tratando de llamar su atención pero ya era tarde la chica ya se encontraba subiendo las escaleras hacia la azotea -bueno será mejor dejarla sola un rato -dijo suspirando y tomando su rumbo no sin antes darle una mirada rápida a las escaleras donde había desaparecido la chica

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **10:00 am cafetería**

-tampoco está aquí- dijo la chica pelinegra mirando por todas partes buscando a su amiga

Ya había buscado en casi todo los lugares, había buscado en los jardines, canchas, salón de biología, salón de audio visual, gimnasio, sala de profesores, la cafetería y muchos otros lugares más y no podía encontrar a su amiga por ningún lado

Se encamino otra vez por los pasillos por si acaso le faltaba revisar otro lugar, cuando de repente choco con alguien

-lo siento no veía por donde iba -se disculpo la chica inclinándose cabeza

-no te preocupes parece que ya me estoy acostumbrando -respondió y la chica levanto la cabeza y sonrió al ver quien era

-Macao-sempai -se alegro que fuera él a diferencia de algunos profesores que solo eran gritones, el era como un amigo de todos los chico, "era como el único profesor en onda" según los otros estudiantes del allí

-por qué tanta prisa señorita Wizatho -pregunto con curiosidad al ver la prisa coloque estaba

-Etto... Estoy buscado a Lucy Macao-sensei usted no sabrá donde esta? -pregunto por casualidad la chica

-si la vi hace rato subir a la azotea iba llorando que fue lo que le paso? -interrogo Macao preocupado

-es que -y Rouss le conto lo sucedido en el salón de clase hoy

-ya veo todavía siguen con esas tontería -hablo para sí mismo Macao

-es cierto parecen infantiles no puedo creer que ellos digan que Lucy esta maldita -dijo algo molesta Rouss

-no sé mucho sobre eso pero creo que lo que le pasa a Lucy es culpa de algo más común que una maldición

-si yo también lo creo, he tratado de ayudarla como puedo hasta he investigado todo lo que le pasa pero no he tenido resultado -dijo Rouss soltando un suspiro

-¿qué tipo de cosas le está pasando? -pregunto curioso

-bueno lo principal que ha tenido son unos especies de sueños muy raros hasta para mí -aclaro con confianza

-¿sueños raros?

-si en eso sueños ella dice que le andan pidiendo ayuda -informo

-¿quiénes? -interrogo Macao con la cara serio la chica se entraño al verlo así que le contesto

-no lo sé ella tampoco ha querido decírmelo... Eso me tiene muy preocupada- respondió agachando la cabeza muy triste.

Macao preocupada por la seguridad de la rubia saco una tarjeta de su bolsillo y se lo entrego a la chica ella lo miro confundida y entones el hablo

-si las cosa llegan a poner peor ve a esta dirección y cuéntales lo que le pasa a Lucy y como la han tratado- aclaro el peliazul

-Fairy Tail -leyó las letras grandes de la tarjeta -¿qué es exactamente este lugar?

-son unos amigos míos, solo diles que vienes de parte mía y cuéntale todo lo de Lucy ellos pueden ayudar- respondió Macao

La chica iba a preguntar otra cosa cuando escucho la campana que indicaba el regreso a clase

-por kami ya es hora de entrar a clase y no he encontrado a Lucy -grito la chica echándose a correr camino a la azotea -gracias Macao-sensei -grito antes de desparecer por el pasillo mientras Macao solo se despedía con la mano

-Fairy tail te podrá ayudar Lucy estoy seguro de eso- murmuro mientras comenzaba a caminar rumbo al salón que le correspondía dar clase ahorita

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **En la azotea**

-¿Lucy estas aquí? -pregunto la pelinegra al llegar a la azotea y comenzó a buscar con la mirada por todas partes

De repente escucho como un sollozo y comenzó a buscar de donde provenía

-¿Lucy? -murmuro la chica al encontrar a su amiga detrás de una de las paredes de la azotea todavía soltando unas lagrimas -¿te encuentras bien?- pregunto tristemente acercándose a ella para abrazarla

La rubia no dijo nada ni tan poco correspondió en abrazo de su amiga solo se encontraba con la cabeza agachada con un enorme flequillo en su rostro tapando sus ojos hinchados por tanto llorar

-deberíamos de ir al salón seguramente ya comenzaron con la clase -hablo rompiendo el silencio que las rodeaba y comenzó a tratar que su amiga se levantara pero ella no racionaba -Lucy tenemos matemática, ¿no querrás llegar tarde? -dijo tratando de aminarlas

-¿para qué ir? Para que todos se burlen de mi -susurro apenas audible la rubia todavía con la cabeza agacha -deberías de dejar de acercarte a mi -eso sorprendió a la pelinegra y se arrodillo al lado de su amigo -tú tienes un buen estatus social te llevas bien con todo el mundo, les agradas a todos y todos te quieren como su amiga... No deberías de echar a perder eso solo por estar conmigo... Yo no lo valgo. Después de todo... Sería mejor si yo no existiera, como todos dicen -murmuro y con esa última palabra la rubia se levanto de su lugar y se encamino hacia la puerta de la azotea dejando a pelinegra sola

-Lucy -susurro Rouss soltando unas lagrimas mientras escuchaba como la puerta se cerraba dando a entender que la chica se había marchado, se estaba levantando cuando una tarjeta se salió de su bolsillo, ella se dio cuenta y se agacho a recogerla era la misma tarjeta que le había dado Macao lo miro y dijo -no te preocupe te prometo que te ayudare... Pase lo que pase

Y abrazo la tarjeta mientras soltaba unas pequeñas lagrimas y miraba hacia el cielo decidida a ayudara a su amiga

 **Como les pareció la historia bien, regular, pésimo?**

 **Déjelo en un review… en cuanto a mi otra historia cuando tenga la oportunidad de actualizar lo hare por el momento estoy trabajando para comprarme una laptop para continuar con mis historia porque por teléfono no tengo la opción para escribir, bueno queridos lectores hasta la próxima nos leeremos luego**

 **Me dejan un review por mi cumple onegai**

 **（｀** **•** **ω• )** **づ** **_**

 **（つ** **/( •ω•** **。** **)** **¡Aye Sir!**

 **しーＪ** **(nn** **ノ** **)**


End file.
